Skin
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: She gasped when she saw his once curly-filled head shining with baldness. 'you did this for me' He reached for her hand and gently kissed it, 'i'd do anything for you.' .'Even if it meant jumping off a bridge' 'i'd jump off a mountain if you asked me to
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: "She gasped when she saw his once curly-filled head shine with baldness. She couldn't help but reach out and touch it. She felt nothing but Skin. **_

'_**You did this for me?'**_

_**He reached for her hand and kissed it gently, 'I'd do anything for you.'**_

_** 'Even if it meant jumping off a bridge?'**_

_** 'I'd jump off a mountain if you asked me to.'**_

_**--**_

_**Caitlyn Gellar's life turned upside down at one word: Leukemia. With her friends and her new family beside her, will she survive or will the cancer win? Stay tuned for…**_

__ _**Skin**_

Chapter 1: So the Story Begins

_AN: Hey guys, I know I really don't need another story, but I seriously couldn't get this out of my mind! Please Review to let me know what you think. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters or the song Skin by Rascal Flatts. **_

_December 23, 2009_

Caitlyn Gellar was always a healthy child. She had maybe been sick with a virus once. Maybe. When she grew up, she had beautiful curly hair with a gorgeous smile to compliment it. She was loved and that was all she needed.

All she knew was that in this moment, she wasn't a teenager who had suddenly been diagnosed with Cancer. No, in this moment she was a teenager who had gotten to attend her senior prom with her boyfriend.

She laughed as he twirled her around. She loved him with her whole heart. She hated that he had gotten stuck with a sick girlfriend. Who wanted that, really? She tried not to think about it as she danced across the dance floor smiling happily.

Suddenly she wasn't dancing anymore. She was on the ground, throwing up her dinner. _Her expensive dinner, _her conscious was never one to forget. She felt dizzy and nervous. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. She felt Nate's hand rubbing circles on her back. She felt like this was different; it felt different than all the other times she had thrown up. Without any hesitation, Caitlyn promptly fainted into the loving arms of her boyfriend, Nate Grey.

------

_** 11 months earlier… January '09**_

Caitlyn giggled as Nate pulled her around on the ice rink. Nate grinned at her and continued to pull her. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend today. He was nervous, but excited. She could tell something was on his mind and wondered what it was.

"So, you glad I made you come to the ice rink now, Gellar?" Nate asked with a wink.

Caitlyn gasped in fake shock, "You did no such thing, Grey! I forced _you_ to come with _me_. You said, and I quote, 'I can't ice skate'"

Nate just grinned, "Maybe I lied."

Caitlyn gave him a look and laughed, "Maybe."

He pulled her to the side of the ice rink and she could tell he looked nervous.

"Nate, what is it?" She said softly and put her hand on his cheek.

Nate's heart beat sped up at her touch and he grinned, "I just wanted to ask you if—"

"Excuse me!"

Nate and Caitlyn looked to find a forty-something woman holding a camera and smiling at them.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked politely.

"Would you mind if you took a picture of me and my daughter?" The woman said and pushed the camera at Caitlyn, as if daring her to say no.

"Sure." Caitlyn laughed and glanced at Nate.

He just shrugged and grinned at her. He watched her skate away to take a picture. He couldn't help but laugh, as the woman demanded more than one picture. Caitlyn finally skated back to him with a angry look on her face.

"Stupid woman. Doesn't even know me." Caitlyn mumbled.

"What'd she do?" Nate asked and showed no attempt at hiding his amusement.

"She said 'do you even know how to work a camera, dear?' and I was like 'Yes' then she told me to not get an attitude with her. I calmly explained to her that I wanted to get back to my boyfriend—"

Nate grinned as Caitlyn paled slightly and stumbled over her words.

"Well, I mean, if I had a boyfriend but I don't so I—"

Nate grinned wider and said, "I want to be your boyfriend, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn gasped and smiled shyly, "Really?"

Nate pulled her quickly into his arms and whispered, "Really."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt like she was flying and never wanted to stop kissing him. She blushed as they both pulled away, something she wasn't known for doing. He grinned at her and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's skate." She grinned and pulled him.

Nate just laughed as they both skated around the rink; they never once took their eyes off each other.

---------------

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise, it just won't go away_

"AH!" Caitlyn screamed as she accidentally caught her skate on a tough spot on the ice.

Nate watched as Caitlyn fell, and he tried to catch her but it was too late.

"Ouch." Caitlyn mumbled as she clutched her leg.

"You okay, Cait? I tried to catch you but I was too late, I promise. You okay?" Nate asked nervously and bent down on the ice.

"I'm fine, Nate. I think I just got a bruise. It'll go away in a couple of days."

Nate looked at her worriedly, but seemed to take her word for it. He helped her up and they went to get ice cream, despite it being 12 degrees outside.

--

It had been nearly a week and the bruise on her leg still hadn't gone away. It had worried both Caitlyn's adoptive parents, Connie and Steve, insane; as for Nate, well, he just became overprotective.

"Nate, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Caitlyn growled at her boyfriend.

Nate looked at her innocently, "I'm carrying you to your car."

"Put me down!" Caitlyn screamed, causing Nate to wince.

Nate shook his head and continued walking out the school doors. Caitlyn huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sixteen, not three." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes as he continued to walk. He frowned to himself as he realized how light she was. Suddenly, Caitlyn began to feel dizzy and grabbed Nate's arm frantically.

"Nate"

"If you think I'm putting you down, you must be crazy." He laughed and continued to the car.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

Nate quickly put her down and she ran towards the grass. She vomited and fell down onto the grass. Nate ran to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with me?" Caitlyn cried as she finished vomiting.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll find out."

--

"So, Caitlyn, tell me what brings you here today."

Caitlyn nervously squirmed on the table. She hadn't been to a doctor since her grandmother died.

"Well," Caitlyn started, "I've been feeling weak all the time. I've vomited a couple of times today. Sometimes I get really dizzy, too and I don't understand what's happening."

The doctor nodded and said, "Okay, we'll get you scheduled to do a blood test. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Caitlyn nodded and started to feel relieved.

--

It was sunny afternoon when the doctor had called. Caitlyn and Nate were arguing whether or not he needed to be there.

"No, I don't want you to be there!" She yelled.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend! What if something is seriously wrong with you, Cait?" Nate asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Caitlyn yelled and rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up and let me love you?" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn stood there in shock, not really believing what she just heard.

"You love me?" She asked and took a step towards him.

Nate sighed and said, "Of course I love you. You're my girl."

Caitlyn blushed and said, "I love you, too."

--

"Okay, the doctor is ready to see you now." The nurse smiled.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and entered the room with her parents.

"Caitlyn, I'm afraid to say that you have Leukemia."

With those words, Nate's world fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Skin

_** Chapter 2**_

The first time he saw her, he thought she was a figment of his imagination. He thought that maybe he was dreaming or something. Seriously. It had always been girls chasing after him. It probably had something to do with him being one of the most popular boys in school. He had two brothers, Shane and Jason. Jason was the oldest and was attending the local college. Shane was a senior and currently dating Caitlyn's adopted sister, Mitchie.

The phone rang for a couple of beats before a male voice answered.

"_hello?"_

Nate took a deep breath before saying, "Shane."

Even he could tell that he sounded like he was in pain.

"_Nate! How'd it go at the doctor's?" _

Nate felt tears roll down his face. He started to hiccup and knew his brother would be able to tell.

"_We're on our way, okay? Sit tight."_

"Thanks, Shane." Nate said quietly and hung up.

He closed his eyes tightly as the tears continued to roll down his face. His girlfriend, his _beautiful, strong_, girlfriend had leukemia. This disease hit home for him. His mother died from Leukemia when Nate was only seven years old. His father had loved the boys so much and stayed strong for his boys. Unfortunately, he decided to work his ass off instead of stay at home with his children. His job required him to travel a lot causing a lot of issues between him and his sons.

His hands shook and he realized that they wouldn't stop. He hiccupped again and stared at his hands. Nate sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality were just mere minutes.

"Nate!" his brother's voice seemed close.

Nate looked up with tears in his eyes, "Shane, Jase."

His brothers ran towards him and sat next to him on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jason immediately asked.

"Leukemia." Nate croaked.

"No. What? That's not right. It can't be." Shane said but with one look at Nate, he knew it was true.

Jason pulled Nate into a hug and Shane eventually joined them. All three brothers and all three cried.

Caitlyn sat in her bed just looking out the window. Staring, really. She had never seen a prettier day in her life, but it seemed twisted. How could the sun shine so brightly while her world was falling apart? How could this happen to her? She barely noticed gripping at the sheets.

She wanted many things. She wanted to finish high school. She wanted to marry (preferably Nate, although she knew she had her hopes high on that one when she was diagnosed) someone who loved her. Caitlyn sighed, feeling more angry than she had ever been in her entire life. Even when she was seven years old and being dropped at her godparents house, Mr. and Mrs. Torres, she wasn't _this_ mad. Sure, she was upset that her parents had 'gone to a better place' but still. She was more hurt than anything.

School. One of the many things she couldn't help think about. She made straight A's, maybe a few B's here and there, but she couldn't just _not _go to school. She had planned to get a scholarship, maybe in music producing. Okay, so hopefully in music producing. It seemed to her like it was the only real thing she was good at.

Her adoptive parents were talking to the doctor about some sort of plan, but all Caitlyn really wanted to do was sleep. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She knew that the real battle had just begun, but she just wanted to cry and have Nate hold her. Although, the chances of surviving Leukemia_ and_ having a boyfriend? Probably pretty slim if you asked Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait. You got some visitors." Her mom said.

Caitlyn nodded letting her mother know that it was okay for them to come in. The door opened wider and she saw Nate's brothers, Shane and Jason come in first then Nate came in last. She frowned when she saw him. He looked like he had been… crying? No, no. If he started crying then she would start crying… it would be awful. A pity party, Caitlyn retorted in her mind.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn said.

"Hey Caitlyn. How's it going?" Shane asked then mentally kicked himself.

_How's it going? Really, Shane? Just got diagnosed with cancer, ya idiot, _Shane scolded himself.

"Err.. I mean—" Shane started.

Caitlyn laughed, "Way to be awkward, Shane. It's okay."

Shane let out a sigh of relief and glanced at Nate.

"How're you feeling?" Jason asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

Caitlyn contemplated her answer. Was she good? No, most definitely not _good_. Fine must be the only non-awkward answer at the moment.

"I'm fine, guys." Caitlyn said with a small smile, "Thanks for coming. Do you know where Mitch—"

Just as she said that Mitchie slammed the door open and ran into Caitlyn's room. She jumped into Caitlyn's arms crying, "Tell me it isn't true!"

Caitlyn closed her eyes, "It is, Mitch. It's true."

Mitchie sobbed in Caitlyn's arms for a second then pulled away, "Look at you, comforting me when it should definitely be the other way around"

Caitlyn shook her head, "It's okay, Mitch."

Nate whispered something to his brothers and Jason and Shane nodded in understanding.

"Hey Cait, we're going to go get some coffee alright?" Shane said with a slight glance at Nate, knowing that if Nate spoke to Caitlyn he would most likely break down.

Caitlyn nodded, "That's cool."

The boys left the room silently, giving the girls room to talk.

"How you holding up, girlie?" Mitchie said and nudged Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked out the window and Mitchie nudged her sister again.

"Cait? You okay?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

Caitlyn shook her head and looked at Mitchie with tearful eyes, "It's Nate. He hasn't said one word to me since the diagnoses. I think he hates me!"

Mitchie gasped, "What? No! Nate doesn't hate you, Cait. He never could."

Caitlyn let tears escape for the first time since being in the hospital, "I think he does! He hasn't hugged me or kissed me or even lied to me about how it's all going to work out. He's acting like he thinks I'm.. I'm.."

"You're what?" Mitchie gently asked, her hand rubbing circles on Caitlyn's back.

"Like I'm some sort of freak!" Caitlyn exclaimed and started sobbing into Mitchie's arms.

"Oh, Caitlyn. He'd never think that!" Mitchie soothed and hugged Caitlyn towards her, "It's going to be okay, Cait. I promise."

About thirty minutes later, Mitchie had finally gotten Caitlyn to fall asleep. With a sigh, Mitchie carefully got out of Caitlyn's bed. She looked at her sister and let a tear slide down her face. How could this happen to Caitlyn after everything she's been through? Losing her parents at a young age and being forced to move to a new town with hardly anyone she knew… not exactly easy and Mitchie was proud of Caitlyn for being so strong. Mitchie made a promise to herself to be strong for Caitlyn throughout this battle.

Mitchie wiped the tear away and decided to see what the boys were up to. She made it to the cafeteria and spotted them instantly. Nate was holding his head in his hands on the table while it looked like his brothers were speaking to him. Mitchie angrily made her way over to the table.

"What the hell?" Mitchie exclaimed.

Jason and Shane looked up at her confused.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shane asked worriedly.

Mitchie glared at Nate and pointed to him, "Him! He's the problem. He's the reason why Caitlyn cried herself to sleep."

Nate's head jerked up, "Caitlyn was crying? Why?"

"Because," Mitchie snapped, "You haven't said one _word_ to your sick girlfriend in over two hours!"

Nate looked down at his hands, "I didn't know what to say—"

"She wanted you to say something, Nate. Anything to help her. Anything." Mitchie said, trying to calm down but failing.

Shane grabbed her hand, calming her instantly. She looked at him and he pulled her down into his lap.

"I should go talk to her." Nate said standing up.

"Don't." Mitchie said, much more calm than she was when she entered the cafeteria. She earned a few confused expressions from Jason, Shane and most of all, Nate, "She just now got to sleep." She explained.

Nate sighed and sat back down.

He rubbed a hand on his face and admitted, "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her." Jason spoke up, but at Mitchie's look he added, "When she wakes up."

"I didn't mean to.. ignore her." Nate said and closed his eyes tightly, "I love her."

He opened his eyes to see smiles of his brothers and Mitchie.

"I know." Mitchie said, surprising the boys.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"Because," Mitchie smiled, "You look at her the way Shane looks at food."

Shane glared at her and said sarcastically, "You're hilarious."

Mitchie grinned, "You love me anyway."

Shane mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah, yeah'. It seemed like it took forever, (in reality only an hour) but eventually Mitchie and Caitlyn's parents came to the cafeteria.

"Caitlyn's awake now." Her mom said softly, wiping her face of stray tears.

Nate immediately stood up, "Is she okay?"

Mrs. Torres nodded, "Yeah. She's asking about you though."

Nate nodded and picked up his coffee cup, "I'll go see her."

Everyone watched as Nate took one last sip of his coffee before throwing it away.

"So explain to me what the doctor said exactly." Mitchie said as her parents sat at the table.

Nate knocked on the door softly, just in case Caitlyn accidently fell asleep.

"Come in." Caitlyn called softly.

Nate did as told and opened the door, "Hi."

Caitlyn turned off her TV and looked at Nate, "Hi."

"I know I haven't said much, Cait. I guess I'm just.. well, terrified. I know you must be feeling the same and I feel like a complete douche for making you think other than that I was scared. Caitlyn, I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry for making you cry."

Caitlyn smiled softly and let a tear roll down her face. Nate panicked and said, "Why are you crying? Oh, shit. We haven't exchanged I love you's and I'm just—"

Caitlyn leaned forward and kissed Nate on the lips.

"You're adorable when you ramble." Caitlyn grinned as Nate blushed, "Just for the record, I love you too."

Nate smiled, "Good to know. I'm so sorry, though, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn sighed, "I thought you hated me."

"What?" Nate asked shocked and pulled Caitlyn's face towards his, "I could never _ever_ hate you, Caitlyn Gellar. I love you so freaking much."

Caitlyn smiled, "Good to know. I love you so freaking much, too."

Nate smiled at her and got into the bed with her. He held her and told her everything she needed and wanted to hear because he needed to hear those things too.


	3. Chapter 3

Skin

Chapter 3: Anything For Him

"Good morning, Caitlyn. How are you doing?"

The doctor had walked in to the room and started checking Caitlyn's vitals.

"I'm okay." Caitlyn muttered softly.

"Well, that's nice to hear. So, as you know, we're going to be deciding what your treatment is today."

Caitlyn groaned to herself, but Nate noticed. He knew today was going to be tough on her, which is why he stayed instead of going to school. It had been a couple of days since her check-in/diagnosis and he could tell that the situation was really starting to become more realistic as the days went on.

"So," Connie started, "are there any other options to look at?"

The doctor, Dr. Stephens, nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Torres. There are three options when dealing with Leukemia. The first is Chemotherapy, which is the best option for Caitlyn. Chemo is a treatment that usually consists of different drugs and biological therapies. Our goal is to go into complete remission, which Chemo can help us accomplish. A complete remission means that the bone marrow has less than 5% blasts, the absolute neutrophil counts are over 1,000, and the platelet count is over 100,000."

Dr. Stephens looked around the several faces in the hospital room. They had nodded in showing their understanding, but he knew from experience that these people were most likely overwhelmed. Caitlyn was already wide-eyed and they hadn't even started the treatment yet.

"How long will chemo take?" Caitlyn asked quietly, although curious.

Dr. Stephens sighed at the young girl and responded truthfully, "It can take from one year to two years."

Caitlyn sucked in a sharp breath and Nate squeezed her hand. She looked at him with her doe-like eyes and he had to swallow to keep from crying. He was going to be strong for Caitlyn. He _had_ to be strong for her.

"The other two options?" Steve asked and reached for Caitlyn's other hand.

The doctor opened his mouth, but Caitlyn interrupted, "I want to do Chemo."

Connie looked at her, "Honey, we haven't even heard the other two options.."

Caitlyn shook her head, "Nate told me what the doctor told his mom and I think Chemo is the best decision."

Although Caitlyn really wanted to finish high school with her friends, she realized that her life was more important than graduating. She realized this when Nate told her about his mom a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

"_This is going to sound awful, but I just need to know." Caitlyn said and turned down the TV. She turned to her boyfriend who was leaning back in his chair beside her bed._

"_What is it, Cait? You know you can ask me anything." Nate smiled at her reassuringly._

_Caitlyn hesitated, causing Nate to tilt her head up with his finger._

"_Cait?" He asked._

_She sighed, "I've just never seen your mom around and I just wanted to know what happened.. I'm sorry! That sounded so awful!"_

_Caitlyn buried her face in her hands and Nate laughed softly, "Cait, you're just curious. I get that. I'll tell you if you stop hiding."_

_Caitlyn took her hands off her face slowly and finally looked him in the eyes._

_Nate took a deep breath._

"_My mom," His voice cracked, "was so amazing. She made the littlest things seem like they were the best things in the world. I remember one time, I came home after I won the spelling bee and she was so proud. She took my trophy and put it on the kitchen table." Nate laughed, "When Dad asked her what was on the table, she just smiled and said 'we have the smartest son ever, John.' She even made my favorite meal that night and I'll never forget it. Anyway, when I was about six, my mom was diagnosed with cancer-"_

_Caitlyn, who had been smiling throughout the story, frowned, "Nate. You don't have to continue—"_

_Nate took her hand and kissed it, "I want to. Anyway, she was diagnosed and suddenly my life wasn't how it used to be. Dinner would no longer be home cooked. Instead, we ordered take-out. We wouldn't go see the latest movie. Instead, we'd visit mom in the hospital because she wouldn't accept any treatment and she'd end up passing out at home. Shane and Jason tried to keep life as normal as they could, but I could tell that something was different. On my seventh birthday, my mom died." _

"_Oh, Nate!" Caitlyn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so sorry!"_

_Nate just shrugged, "I'm okay, Cait, but I can't help think that if my mom had just undergone the treatment, she would still be here."_

_End flashback_

"Caitlyn, this is a big decision. Maybe you need some time to—" Dr. Stephens started.

"No! I—" Caitlyn interrupted.

"Yeah. He's right, Caitlyn. Just.. look at _all_ the options… please." Nate softly begged.

Caitlyn sighed at the heartbroken expression Nate thought she didn't see.

She nodded, "Okay. What are the other options?"

Later that day, Caitlyn sighed. She was finally getting a moment alone. All the nurses kept poking and prodding at her doing various tests on what, Caitlyn didn't have a clue.

"Hey. I brought you some cookies." Nate grinned as he entered her room.

Caitlyn smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Nate set down the cookies on her nightstand.

"Oh, come on. I had to literally wrestle Shane for these." Nate laughed and held up a cookie in front of Caitlyn's face.

"Nate… I don't think I can do this." Caitlyn's façade crumbled. She felt like she wasn't strong enough to fight this.. this.. disease. It was only day one and she felt miserable. Although, she knew that fighting cancer wasn't going to be a walk in the park, Caitlyn thought she might have handled it better… especially in front of Nate.

"What?"

Caitlyn fiddled with her bed sheet as she talked, "I just… I'm exhausted from today and it's only day one. I just.. I can't.. ."

"Look at me." Nate demanded, not harshly but softly. He touched her face gently.

Caitlyn looked up at Nate.

"You are the strongest person I know, Caitlyn. You tell people how it is on a daily basis, you fight for what you believe in- and don't deny it because I saw you yell at those bullies in school a few weeks ago-, you're the most amazing person on this planet, Cait and I will be here for you.. every step of the way of the treatment. If it's what you want.."

Caitlyn immediately reacted, "Of course I want you here! I love you! It's just.. I want to be able to go to prom with you, I want to fight with you over silly math problems that actually don't mean a thing to either one of us, I want to laugh with you so hard my stomach hurts, I want.. I want to be normal, Nate."

Caitlyn's tears didn't startle Nate in the slightest. Nate immediately pulled Caitlyn into his arms and they lay in that bed.

"Cait.. if you don't want this treatment.. just say so. I'll make it happen." Nate said calmly.

Caitlyn looked at him and picked her head up from his chest, "I'm just really scared of what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen is that you're going to get better so I can buy you a fancy dinner and we go dance with our friends until dawn and have an amazing time. That's what's going to happen." Nate smiled at her so reassuringly that Caitlyn couldn't help but believe him.

"Okay." Caitlyn smiled and put her head back on his chest.

"Treatment or no treatment?" Nate asked hesitantly.

Caitlyn sighed, "Treatment, because I want to be with you forever, Nate."

Nate's eyes softened at her confession, "You will be, Cait. _Always_."

With that said, the two teenagers promptly fell asleep in each other's arms. The first day of treatment was finally over and Caitlyn knew that she would do anything for Nate.


End file.
